


Merlin Cannot Tell a Lie, Well. Only to Arthur

by lexigirl20



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: It will be glorious, M/M, Romance, Sass all the way around., There will be fucking, This is a sassy!Merlin story., Truth Curse.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secrets right? What's so bad about that? Well, maybe Merlin has more than the average citizen of Camelot. Not for long though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day in the Life of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is really old, and I am transferring it from FanFiction. I haven't updated in a really long time. But I am hoping, that taking the step of putting it on here will force me to work on it some more instead of being a horrible human being and leaving my readers hanging. 
> 
> This was written long before we faithful watchers even knew that Merlin was going to end at Season 5, and if I had to hazard a guess I'd say it's put in somewhere around Season 3. Maybe. Not sure really!

Really, Merlin decided that he shouldn't be surprised when he woke up in the woods not knowing where he was by now. It had happened so many times Merlin wondered why he didn't travel with an emergency pack of some kind. Hm, what an interesting idea. That would definitley benifit some further contemplation.

Right now though, Merlin decided he should probably focus on the problem at hand. The problem being Morgana, per the usual lately.

Merlin panted slightly, desperately looking for a way to get away from Morgana, while simultaneously NOT using his magic to escape. Nope, because THAT would have been way too easy.

"Merlin. Why is it that you are constantly interfering with my plans to overthrow Uther hmm?" Morgause asked, with that irritating smile on her lips.

"Must be my intense love for Uther! You know him and I are like brothers!" Merlin gasped out with a smile.

"No, that can't be it." Morgana breathed out, "Must be something else. Mayyyybe", Morgana puzzled, "You love the Prince." She wondered, an evil glint entering her eyes.

Merlin's laughter was more gasp, as he chuckled out, "ME? Love Arthur? He is a complete prat, you realize that right?"

"Hmm, yes I know." Morgana agreed with an understanding nod of pity.

"Well Merlin, your interference has been troublesome to say the least. So, I leave you with this: If you are in love Merlin, than when speaking to whoever holds your affections; you will only be able to speak the truth, no matter the question."

Merlin groaned, of all the annoying curses to have put on him. Morgana laughed cruelly, as she asked,

"I wonder who it is that would be LUCKY enough to hold YOUR affections Merlin? Oh, I hope it is someone in power, someone who would turn against you when you spilled whatever pathetic little secrets you keep! It would be so satisfying to see you brought down by the one you care for the most!"

In a flash Morgana disappeared, and Merlin was left alone in the woods, with nothing to do but make his way back to the Camelot, frantically trying to figure out how he was going to manage to avoid Arthur, while figuring out how to break Morgana's curse.

Seriously, Arthur made his life so damn complicated!


	2. Avoidance Attempts

"Merlin! Get up get up! We're going to be late for work!" Gaius shouted impatiently, opening up Merlin's door.

"Um, actually Gaius, I was feeling a bit under the weather, probably contagious! So I just figured, that I would stay here a little while longer, and go in, hmm. Maybe while Arthur is training?" Merlin said with a cough and a wheeze.

"Do you want me to examine you Merlin, are you sure you'll be okay?" Gaius asked in concern, moving to put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin moved away quickly, nervously blurting out:

"No, no, I'm sure I'll be fine! Just need a little rest! If you could tell Arthur that I'm going to be a little late, that would be great!"

Gaius stared suspiciously for a second, one eyebrow raised, and then nodded slowly.

"Alright Merlin, if you're sure you won't need me…"

"Nope nope! I'll be just fine!" Merlin assured with a grin.

After Gaius was gone Merlin quickly got dressed, and snuck into the castle, keeping an eye out for Arthur. Merlin ducked behind a corner quickly, as he spotted Arthur striding down the hall, telling one of his many knights about the incompetence that was Merlin.

"I tell you what, the MINUTE I find Merlin, he is going to get something heavy thrown in the direction of his head! Late to work because he was feeling ill! How ridiculous!" Arthur scoffed, looking at his knight to affirm his opinion.

"Of course sire, of course." reassured the knight. Arthur nodded his approval, never noticing Merlin sticking his tongue out at him as he passed by. Arthur did notice the way he suddenly tripped and fell into the wall though, a high pitched shriek bursting from his lips at his sudden lack of balance. Merlin chuckled to himself as Arthur tried to pretend nothing had happened. At least Merlin's magic could help even the score sometimes.

The day passed agonizingly slow for Merlin. Used to spending all his time with Arthur, Merlin found it more difficult than he thought it would be to stay away from him. Though Merlin did admit to finding it EXTREMELY amusing to hide in Arthur's room when Arthur surprised him; and have Arthur jolt at the sight of Merlin's chores done, but no Merlin.

Equally amusing was to make sure that Arthur caught a glimpse of him, than to take off running when he called his name, and watch him angrily give chase only to lose Merlin when he ducked out of sight. Merlin was worried about the situation at hand, despite his silliness. Although it was amusing to mess with Arthur, he knew that he couldn't avoid him forever. And really, Merlin thought, how bad could Morgana's curse be? Surely it couldn't cause THAT much damage!

Oh how Merlin would come to curse his naivety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to come: Sass! with a dash of Merthur!


	3. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has learned to lie as easily as telling the truth, he just never realized how many lies he was telling till he could only tell the truth.

"Rise and shine sire! " Merlin said with a grin, joyful at being the one that Prince Arthur woke up to. Merlin's joy in his work was answered with a grumble and a mumble of unintelligible words.

"What was that your royal pratness?" Merlin asked with his standard cheekiness.

"I SAID Merlin, where the hell were you yesterday, I was looking all over the castle for you! Don't tell me you were sick either, I know that I saw you running from me!" Arthur stated irritably, poking his head from beneath the covers.

Merlin opened his mouth to tell Arthur one of his standard excuses, he was unpleasantly surprised however when what came out was:

"I was avoiding you sire."

Arthur looked up in surprise, shocked at Merlin's answer.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Well Merlin. No excuses this morning? Why on earth were you avoiding me?"

Merlin tried, he really did, but the words clawed their way out:

"Because Morgana cursed me to have to tell the truth to the one I truly love." Merlin had to restrain himself from banging his head against a stone when he saw the look on Arthur's face; a mixture between pure glee, horror, and confusion.

"What was that Merlin? Did you say you must tell the truth to the one you TRULY LOVE?" Arthur asked in intense amusement.

"Yes Arthur, that is what I said." Merlin ground out through clenched teeth.

"REALLY Merlin, how pathetic! You are so asexual that you found it incapable of being in love with someone, so the spell turned to me? Is an intense BROTHERLY love the strongest feelings of affections you have? How pathetic Merlin, I…"

"NO you clodpole!" Merlin caught Arthur off in the middle of his joyful taunts.

"I do not love you like a brother you complete dunderhead! I love you like I wank to your face, and your stupid smile! I love you like I want to spend all my time with you, even though you're a complete arse most of the time, and don't appreciate me at all! I love you like I dream about you, and some of them aren't even about sex! Some are just about you and I being together, it being so easy and so good that when I wake up it hurts that it wasn't real! And when I cum, it's to thoughts of my cum on your chest, and your dick in my arse!" Merlin practically shouted, panting slightly from his outburst. It was almost worth the outburst to see the look on Arthur's face of complete shock, Merlin thought smugly.

"Merlin, what, I, don't even know…" Arthur stumbled slightly over his words.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd know what to say, Sireee." Merlin drawled out sarcastically, watching as Arthur's changed from one of shock to one of indignation.

"Now wait a minute, Merlin, that is NOT my fault! You never gave me the slightest indication that you felt this way about me!" Arthur shouted, throwing his covers back and getting out of bed quickly, coming to stand in front of Merlin.

Merlin tried to listen, truly he did. His attention however, was taken up entirely by the broad expanse of Arthur's magnificent chest. Honestly, it should be a crime to be so fit, Merlin thought mournfully.

"Merlin! Merlin!" are you even listening to me Merlin?" Arthur shouted, waving his hands in front of Merlin's face.

"What sire, what did you say?" Merlin said in confusion, looking up at Arthur's face.

Arthur sighed in frustration, saying in exasperation:

"I asked you Merlin, if you were paying attention to me!"

"Oh, sorry! No, I was too busy imagining you naked and thrusting into me while biting my neck and…"

"Merlin!" cried Arthur in alarm! "PLEASE, stop talking!" Merlin smiled at the red blush that covered Arthur's face and neck.

"Why Arthur?" Merlin asked mischievously. "You don't seem to mind. In fact," Merlin said putting his lips close to Arthur's, "You seem to enjoy it quite a bit." Merlin said with a grin, looking pointedly at Arthur's erection.

Arthur coughed nervously, and grabbed Merlin, throwing him on the bed quickly. Merlin's breath came out in quick short gasps, and Arthur had no need to ask Merlin what he was thinking; for it was clear on his face.

"Merlin! Try to focus!" Arthur said in exasperation as Merlin licked his lips while looking at Arthur's lips with pupils wide with desire. Arthur bit back a moan as he saw Merlin's unfocused eyes on his body; a clear sign that he was once again, lost in a daydream.

"Hmm? What Arthur?"

"I said focus you idiot!" Arthur yelled into Merlin's ear, smacking Merlin upside the head. Merlin, startled out of his daydreams, looked up at Arthur in exasperation.

"WHAT?"

"Focus, and LISTEN." Arthur said forcefully. "Now, let's start at the beginning…"

"Oh, now hold on. Do you mean start at the beginning of all the things I HAVEN'T told you, or the beginning of when I got cursed?"

Arthur, wary at the thought that there was MORE that Merlin didn't tell him, decided there was no way he could pass up the opportunity. Putting aside Merlin's unexpected attraction for him for the moment, Arthur said firmly:

"Tell me everything Merlin." Amused when Merlin sighed in resignation and suggested he cancel everything else he was going to do that morning, Arthur thought Merlin MUST be kidding, I mean, how many secrets could he possibly be keeping? It's not his life was very interesting, outside of Arthur.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to talk until I'm done." Merlin says hesitantly.

"I'm sure I can manage that Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Arthur handle the truth?!


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of spoilers. Though now that the show has ended I feel as though everyone should know these secrets.

"Well…I suppose I should start with the fact that I'm a sorcerer. And that the first day I showed up I saved Gaius life using magic, and yours the next day and until then I have saved the life of you, Morgana, Gwen, Uther, or Gaius at least once a week using my magic."

"In the first week I arrived at Camelot I met the Great Dragon, oh, who I can talk to and command because I am the Great and Last Dragonlord. I am a Dragonlord because my father, Balinor was. You met him the same time I did, remember the Dragonlord we went to get. Yep, that was him. Not only did I stop you from destroying the dragon egg, I also hatched the egg and gave it to the Great Dragon." Merlin took a breathe, and then angrily continued.

"Morgana is an evil bitchy witch, who I've killed more than once but have always saved because I didn't want to hurt you. She is the one who is usually behind all the bad magic you see because she is insane!"

"I have saved your life from the day we meet, and you have never thanked me for it. I mean seriously! How you manage to put yourself in SO much danger is beyond my comprehension! I mean really, every time I save you you're like oh I am so lucky because I'm the Prince, well know King of Camelot. NO! It's because of me, constantly running behind you doing magic that Uther would have me killed for to save your life!" 

"Oh, and I constantly have to hide who I am and how I feel from EVERYONE, because I choose to live and die for a man who thinks what I am is wrong. I am forced to act like a foolish servant, to not be treated like an equal by you when the truth is I am the most powerful person in all of Camelot! 

I often feel as though I am but your shadow, never allowed the pleasure of being appreciated!" Merlin let out a pained laugh, wishing that he did not have to go on. But alas, he did, the words spilling out of his mouth without his control.

"Oh, and I am also known to the magical community at large as Emrys, a mighty and all powerful sorcerer who will help you bring about a great kingdom that shows equality to all, including those with magic. I am also, Merlin said with a chuckle, "the old sorcerer that you know as Dragooon. Although I did NOT kill Uther, that was Morgana. Oh, and your Uncle is an evil git who is plotting with Morgana."

"And, I love you. Though I don't know why sometimes, because you infuriate me so much most of the time." Merlin ran a hand through his hair, his fingers coming up to block his face. 

"I watch the way you are with the knights, how patient you are with them. How you treat them like they're worth more then just a title, that they have to earn the respect of you and the people, not just expect it." Merlin's lips tipped up into a small grin as he continued.

" I've seen how you treat the servants. How kind you are, despite having no duty to do so. You are standoffish and irritating, yet kind when I least expect it and it throws me off guard and I fall in love with you even more. And I know that this won't happen, because you're a King and no one would accept our relationship. And it breaks me Arthur, knowing that I'll never get to have you, that I'll hasve to stand by and watch you marry some woman and be forced to be your servant till I die."

Merlin finished in one big breath, terrified at the reaction that Arthur would have once he finished talking.

Silence reigned as Merlin watched Arthur considering the things Merlin had said. Arthur's face was closed off, as he thought. So many secrets, it was like he was speaking to a whole other Merlin. And Arthur realized that in a way, he was. With Merlin being forced to hide a huge part of who he was, Arthur had missed out on a huge chunk of Merlin and his life. Arthur was dismayed at how upsetting this all was, to know that Merlin felt so unappreciated, that he felt so trapped in the life he lived. But what could Arthur do?

Ah, but Arthur already knew the answer. He looked up at Merlin, who seemed terrified, as if he was going to run out of the room any minute. And frankly, Arthur couldn't blame him. Arthur got up from the chair, moving slowly to stand in front of Merlin, a terrible look on his face. Merlin however, refused to be ashamed of who he was, and what he had done. Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes, ready for whatever his King would decide.


	5. Normalcy Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur reacts to the truths Merlin has revealed.

In his best kingly voice Arthur began: "Merlin, you have confessed to using magic and enchantments in Camelot. You have also confessed to knowingly going against your King. In accordance to the law of Camelot I sentence you to: muck out my stables."

Merlin gasped out a shocked "What?"

"Why yes, I mean, my poor horses cannot stand in their own filth! I mean I am the King after all!" Arthur stated imperiously. "I mean where is your head today Merlin?"

"I, well, I…I am shocked sire! That you are not angry with me!" Merlin stated honestly (of course! ;D)

"Yes well. You are still Merlin, no matter what you have done or what powers you possess. Though I fail to see how your skills as a servant can be so utterly awful when you are apparently a GREATTT sorcerer! Although, it does explain why you are constantly disappearing on me, and then never telling me where you're going." Arthur pondered out loud, scratching his chin. When Merlin didn't say anything Arthur looked down at him, and was dismayed to see that Merlin was crying!

"Merlin! What on earth is the matter with you, you dunderhead! I said that everything was fine there is no need whatsoever to cry!" Arthur said desperately.

"I know you idiot, it's just been such a burden on me for all these years, I didn't realize it would feel so good to not be hidden anymore! To just be me!" Merlin said with a smile, tears in his eyes. Arthur grinned as he looked at him, and pulled Merlin into a hug quickly. He chuckled as he heard Merlin gasp at the feel of his hands against his chest.

"Why Merlin, what on EARTH is going through your head right now?" Arthur asked wickedly with a grin, as he rolled his hips forward into Merlin's.

Merlin smirked as he stated quickly and in one breath: "I'm thinking of so so many things my Lord! I'm thinking of you taking off my clothing and sucking my cock! I'm thinking of you forcing me to my knees to suck yours. I'm thinking of fucking myself on you while you sit on the throne, with all of Camelot watching. I'm thinking of fucking you, your arse in the air, hands bound to the bed while I lick your…"

"MERLIN! For gods sake man!" Arthur shouted, embarrassed and aroused beyond his belief. "Have you no shame!"

"Of course I have sire, but not while I'm under this curse!" Merlin stated in his: 'I am so much smarter than Arthur voice'. Arthur took a deep breath, attempting to get his emotions under control as he looked into Merlin's eyes. He could not help the groan that escaped as he saw the look in Merlin's eyes; one of desperation and hunger.

"Merlin!" Arthur panted out. "We must control ourselves. There is a lot to be done, and now is not the time for, whatever this is!" Arthur stated firmly.

Merlin cleared his throat, attempting to focus. "Of course sire, of course." Now, does this mean that I still have to be your servant? Because I would love to be able to stand by you as an equal, which I am. by the way! Though infinitely more powerful, if I do say so myself." Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Shut up!" Arthur said with a grin. Merlin laughed, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex upcoming. Whenever I get around to writing it.


End file.
